Netflix and DAD?
by hungrywhovianpotterhead
Summary: Emma and Killian decide to watch a movie, and sexy times ensue. If only they had thought to lock the door... (Part of flslp and ilovemesomekillianjones from tumblr's group prompt. of, David's reaction to walking in on CS during a compromising/private moment)


**A/N Heyo, here comes Whovian with another ficlet for my favorite Pirate and Princess. Based on the tumblr group prompt that I was invited to take part in by the lovely flslp87.** ** _David's reaction to walking in on CS during a compromising/private moment_**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing. if I did, it wouldn't be fanfiction.**

 **Warning: This fic contains sexual themes. if you are uncomfortable with/triggered by sexual themes, you may want to take a pass on reading this fic.**

"Wanna watch a movie?" Emma asked, shoulder resting on the doorjamb. Her feet crossed at the ankles, remote dangling from her fingers, a mischievous smile on her lips. "I dropped Henry at Regina's, and dad has the station. It's just you, me, and Netflix." she offered.

Killian glanced up from the book he was reading, "Net-what?" he asked.

Emma chuckled, "Netflix, it's like an internet video store. Thousands of movies, right at the touch of a button. So what do you say? Movie? With me? Lights down low, big fluffy blanket? Snuggle time? I made popcorn." she offered, and now that she mentioned it he smelled the intoxicating scent of butter. Made even better by the prospect of curling with Emma under a blanket, in the dark.

"I can think of other enjoyable things to do in the dark, under a fluffy blanket, luv." He replied, giving her a quirk of his eyebrow.

Emma rolled her eyes, "You, have a one track mind…" she gave him another look, one he had no trouble reading, "But, you never know. We might just make it into a Netflix and Chill, if you're good." she teased, "I'll be in the living room." she told him, with a small wiggle of her hips as she left.

Killian stared after her hungrily, confused only partially by her words. He had no clue what Netflix and Chill was, but he guessed by her reaction, "chilling" was the last thing he would be doing.

He heard her footsteps moving away. Licking his lips, he followed. He found Emma, a bowl in her lap a remote in her hand. She was flicking through the movie options, biting her lip gently in concentration. She shot him a dazzling smile, and patted the couch next to her.

He moved to join her, sitting sideways, in his favored position for cuddling. Emma slid easily between his knees and settled against his chest. A moment later, Emma chose a movie, and curled even closer. Her rear brushing a certain spot, which sprang to life at the touch. Killian hissed, his arm tightening around her waist.

Killian tried to watch the movie, he really did. But he could barely focus. Emma's fingers trailed up his arm and down the outer edge of his thigh, shifting her hips every so often. It was making it very hard to concentrate, and it was also making his trousers uncomfortable. Emma though almost didn't seem to realize what she was doing to him, "Emma." He said in a low growl.

He caught a flash of her satisfied smile, from the sliver of her face he could see. Just as she wiggled her hips a little closer. Rump rubbing right where his trousers tightened, and he knew what she was doing. Each rub, each slide of her fingers, each one deliberate. All with the intention of driving him insane. He suddenly knew what she meant by 'Netflix-and-Chill' "Minx." He growled, nipping at her exposed neck. Moving his lips up the slender column of it. Nipping her ear, moving his lips along her jaw, until he reached her lips. He captured her mouth with his, as she turned in his arms.

The kiss started slow, passion burning between them. It built, as he tilted her head back, and begged entrance. She opened, allowing him to taste her, his fingers tangling in her blonde locks. She was straddling his lap now. He caught her hips with his hooked arm, and the fingers of his right hand. He pulled her to him, relishing in the friction between them. He hitched her higher, and flipped her onto her back kneeling over her. "Bloody hell." He whispered, taking in the sight of her. Lips kiss swollen, eyes hooded with desire. She was a vision, her hair mussed from where his fingers had already tangled it.

He leaned in to capture her lips again, his hand sliding slowly, over her body. Massaging and squeezing, eliciting tiny moans and sighs to fall from her mouth. He reached the swell of her breast and growled, deciding there was far too many layers between them. His fingers moved to the hem of her shirt, slipping under. He traced he abdomen feeling her taut muscles ripple beneath his ministrations. She leaned up slowly her hands going to the hem of her shirt, pulling it up. Breaking the connection of their lips, only long enough to pull the shirt off. Discarding it.

"Killian" She gasped, as his mouth left hers, and moved slowly down. Leaving open mouthed kisses on her jaw, down her neck, making his way down her chest. He growled when he reached the black lace barrier that blocked his way nibbling on the swell. As he nipped and sucked one through the lace, his hand massaged the other, eliciting beautiful sounds from Emma. She caught his hair, pulling him gently back up to her lips. He eagerly swallowed her kisses as her fingers made quick work of the buttons on his shirt. Her fingers trailing through the black dusting of curls that she revealed on his chest.

Her hands started to move lower, making his muscles jump and twitch. heat pooling in his belly. He leaned in closer. Fingers and hook looping under her waistband, starting to pull it lower, when the front door slammed.

"Emma?" It was like ice water had been poured over them. _David_. "Emma, I tried calling, but you didn't answer." His voice was coming closer. Killian knew they should move, or he should at least make it look less like he was just about to ravish the Prince's daughter on the couch. But his body refused to heed his warnings. Emma stared up at him with similar shock. Her arm shot out trying to find her shirt. "Emma? Emma where…" his voice cut off with a cough, "Oh god." David was white as a ghost. Emma finally found her shirt, holding it over her, as she tried to crawl out from under Killian.

"Dad!" Emma blushed, glancing up at Killian, who to be frank looked terrified, "Umm… what's up?" she asked trying to feign nonchalance, like they weren't in various stages of undress, and her hair wasn't mussed. Like Killian wasn't staring at the prince, like a deer in the headlights.

David's face was red, his eyes flashing between Emma and Killian. His expression torn between horror, shock, and denial. His hand twitched down to the sword at his hip, "What the hell are you doing with my daughter?" The accusation was shot at Killian, his jaw ticking.

"Dad!" Emma exclaimed

Killian coughed, trying to formulate a response, he gave David a smirk, "I believe Emma called it 'Netflix and Chill'" he joked. "And I believe both parties were involved, and very willing" he offered with a quirk of an eyebrow.

David's eyes blew wide, as Emma buried her face in her hands with a groan, that sounded oddly like 'Killian, why?' The prince's hand rested more firmly on the hilt of his sword.

"Netflix and what?" he asked, an edge of anger to his voice. "Never mind, don't tell me. Just please, get away from Emma, and dear god, put your clothes back on." He turned his glare on Emma, before looking away pinching the bridge of his nose, "Both of you"

Emma rolled her eyes, but finished putting her shirt on, "Dad, I'm thirty-one. I'm not a little kid"

Killian gave her an appraising look, "Aye, you are definitely a grown woman." He said smugly.

David's frown deepened, his knuckles turning white from how hard he was clenching them over the hilt of his sword.

Emma shot him a look that said, 'shut up, he will murder you. You know that right?' Killian of course ignored her, "Just be glad you didn't enter a few moments later mate." He winked at Emma, "Otherwise you would have seen just how woman she is."

That was what broke him, in the next moment, David had his sword pulled. Killian was launching himself over the couch, as Emma let out a shocked cry of "Dad!"

"Maybe it's time to start running, pirate?" David offered.

Killian looked from the prince to the sword, "You wouldn't." He looked back at David, then back to the sword, "On second thought… you've already stabbed me once…" then he raised his hand and hook in surrender, "But really, can you really blame me, mate?"

Emma groaned again as David lunged again, and Killian sprang back with a yelp. She sighed and couldn't help but want to laugh as David chased her boyfriend out of the house with a sword. Unfortunately, there was the fact he had run out half-dressed chased by her father. No doubt by dinner time the entire town would know of their failed adventure in Netflix and Chill.

 **Please review (It feeds the hungry whovian)**

 **until next time, Darlings... allonsy**

 **Luv, Whovian.**


End file.
